


Brother's Keeper (We Both Go Down Together Remix)

by Marks



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Community: remixredux07, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper (We Both Go Down Together Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Careless Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15662) by mousapelli. 



> Written for Remix Redux '07 as an extra-super-power bonus fic for Mousapelli.

Washing dishes is menial labor, employment of the uneducated, of those that couldn't conform to even minimal educational standards. Yaguruma isn't one of those people; he graduated at the top of his class -- all of them -- and has more awards, certifications, and citations than any other ZECT member his age. Which would count for something if he was still a member of ZECT.

But he's not.

He is here and he is washing dishes, some kind of self-imposed penance to keep the last shards of his mind together. _Kanzen Chouwa._ Even if he has to take scissors to his ragged puzzle piece edges, he _will_ make himself fit this time.

Yaguruma sighs, puts the last plate on the rack, shakes out his hands over the sink, and sighs again. They're good about letting him leave whenever he's done with his work, and even if the cook is a greasy bastard who wouldn't know how to cut tofu properly without the aid of black magic, he's still a decent guy deep down. Yaguruma isn't so sure he is, not anymore.

He hangs up his apron and leaves, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his duster. There's a miserable tearing noise as one of his sleeves almost tugs away from his coat, but Yaguruma ignores it, preferring to wallow in his own misfortune. He'd been fortunate once -- the Golden Child, Momotarou, TheBee -- but that's ancient history now.

"Yaguruma-kun." A whisper from the alley. A ghost. His mind playing tricks on him. Yaguruma ignores it and keeps walking. "Yaguruma Sou, former head of Shadow, formerly TheBee's chosen one...yes, I'm speaking to you."

Yaguruma spins around. There's a glint of a smile visible from the alley, like the Cheshire Cat in those English stories.

"Want to go to hell?"

"Who's there?" Yaguruma shouts. He sounds authoritative, good, like a leader.

Chief Kagami Riku steps out of the shadows and into the light. "Will you listen to my story? Hell, Yaguruma-kun. Someone else is already halfway there," he says, doing a little soft shoe in the street.

Yaguruma's eyes go wide. "Is Kagami-kun--"

"Oh, no," Kagami-the-elder laughs. "My son is no concern of yours."

"Then why would you--"

Kagami steps forward, puts his index finger to Yaguruma's lips. "Have you ever heard the story of Cain and Abel?"

***

Yaguruma smirks as he tosses the beer bottle to the ground. It shatters into a million pieces, but the sound is swallowed up by the commotion coming from the tunnel. Yaguruma saunters down, out of the light.

" _Aibou_ ," he calls out softly.

That's swallowed up by the darkness, too.

***

Kageyama's injuries look worse than they actually are, nothing a little peroxide and brainwashing won't cure. Yaguruma uses both liberally, mumbling under his breath and watching infection bubble away as Kageyama sleeps. The bed is hardly hospital sterile and Yaguruma ignores the dried blood that has settled where there is no injury, leaving Kageyama looking a little worse for wear, but he's seen Kageyama in this situation before, seen him helpless and thankful for Yaguruma's generosity.

Little opportunistic bastard. Yaguruma viciously upturns the bottle, watching as Kageyama whimpers and stirs in his sleep.

It's kind of nice, Yaguruma thinks, having a little brother around. Growing up he didn't have any siblings, but this will do.

Kageyama murmurs "no" and flinches away when Yaguruma swabs at the gash that runs across his cheek and nose. That will scar if it isn't treated. But then again, he has scars now too. Yaguruma leaves it alone.

"It's all right." It isn't. "It'll be all right." It won't. "I won't abandon you." That's Kageyama's department.

Kageyama, satisfied and exhausted, falls asleep again.

Yaguruma goes out and gets drunk, goes to the restaurant long past closing and breaks all the dishes, one by one. "This is the apocalypse," he tells the broken shards. "This is Armageddon." The Kick Hopper Zecter clatters against the counters and chirps. In agreement, Yaguruma assumes. It makes sense; aren't they harbingers of hell, the both of them? Everything will end soon.

He finishes off the nicest bottle of sake the restaurant carries and smashes that, too. Yaguruma kicks the broken pieces aside, drags the spur of his boot against the ground.

Everything's going to blow up, going to plunge into darkness, just like ZECT said. And Yaguruma plans on enjoying himself.

Finally.

***

Yaguruma goes home. He shoves the door open and finds Kageyama wet and naked on the bed.

That's different.

He left the lamp burning when he left, a bare fluorescent bulb casting harsh shadows across Kageyama's body. Yaguruma shrugs off his coat, leaving it in a puddle around his feet, and shoves his boots off and away. Kageyama watches him through slitted eyelids and breathes through his mouth. Yaguruma barely remembers to shut the door, doesn't even bother to slide the lock shut, just wobbles long enough on his feet to join Kageyama on the bed.

"Aibou," Yaguruma greets, makes Kageyama hiss with a careless touch. _You look like hell._ "You're bleeding again."

Yaguruma sticks his thumb in his mouth and shivers. The taste of blood is sharp and bitter against his tongue, waking his taste buds despite the dulling effects of the alcohol in his system. Not that it matters; same effect, and either way, Yaguruma is drunk.

He kisses Kageyama then, and Kageyama allows it. Somewhere, back in the place where Yaguruma is the same old Yaguruma, he wonders if Kageyama would have let him do this had he not been rescued. Would he have tolerated an affair between commander and subordinate? Would he have been so beautifully permissive?

Yaguruma shakes his head, smiles, knows better now. Not if it didn't get Kageyama anywhere. He licks the inside of Kageyama's mouth.

Kageyama arches when Yaguruma's hand slides down his chest, not very far, but probably all his body will allow with the injuries and lack of food. A droplet of water rolls off Kageyama's stomach, over his hip and onto the bed, leaving a dark stain on the dingy sheets. Kageyama arches again and makes an impatient noise he's probably not even aware of, gasping when Yaguruma's hand strays lower. Kageyama pulls his mouth from Yaguruma's, sucking in gulps of air and turning his head away.

 _I'm the permissive one_ , Yaguruma thinks, _I'm too weak, too easy_. Not a leader, nothing. But now they're nothing together, just like Kagami-san had promised. Yaguruma strokes harder, faster, presses his body tight against Kageyama's side so Kageyama will know that they're the same. They're _exactly the same_.

"Come to hell with me," he murmurs, the tip of his tongue brushing just against Kageyama's ear. He sees a small scrape against the shell of Kageyama's ear and drags his teeth across that purposefully.

" _Aniki_ ," Kageyama breathes and that is manipulation, but sweet, sweet manipulation, because Yaguruma shudders and rolls his hips, slowing his hand on Kageyama's cock, wanting to drag this out until Kageyama passes out again.

"Ah," Kageyama sighs. "Yaguruma."

Yaguruma moves faster, presses his thumb to the fluid at Kageyama's tip.

"Taichou."

Faster still. Yaguruma pushes himself against Kageyama's side, the rough brush of denim and metal against him a relief all its own.

"Ah-- _ah_ \-- _aniki_!" Kageyama comes all over Yaguruma's hand and Yaguruma's fingers are in his mouth again before he even thinks about it, Kageyama thick and salty against his tongue. It's better than the sake, and Yaguruma nearly chokes when Kageyama rolls and presses the back of his hand to the front of Yaguruma's jeans.

It only takes a matter of seconds for Yaguruma to undo his fly and wrap Kageyama's shaking, freezing fingers around his cock. It takes a few seconds more to warm up Kageyama's hand and settle into a rhythm, his own hand squeezing tight around Kageyama's as he fucks the circle of Kageyama's fist, and a few seconds more to bring on blinding white vision and eyes fluttered shut.

Kageyama is asleep when Yaguruma comes, but Yaguruma is too sated to be insulted. He pulls off his shirt and wipes them both down.

"Stay in the dark with me," Yaguruma whispers into Kageyama's ear. "The light isn't any place for you anymore, aibou."

"Mmm," Kageyama agrees, drifts deeper into sleep.

Yaguruma shuts off the light.

***

Chief Kagami leads Yaguruma back to headquarters and shows him the stairs. The Hopper Zecters leap to greet them; Yaguruma turns to look at him, blinking and confused. Kagami closes the door behind them.

_You shall be more cursed than the ground, which opened its mouth to receive your brother's blood from your hand. If you till the soil, it shall no longer yield its strength to you. You shall wander the earth forever._

"TheBee is so very fickle, the way it flits from flower to flower," Kagami says. The Kick Hopper Zecter lands on his desk and clicks. "Don't you agree, Yaguruma-kun?"

This story has been playing out for over thirty years, or since the beginning of time, not that it matters. Time for it to end.


End file.
